When individuals interact face-to-face there is a certain amount of control each individual sharing information has over the medium and mode of sharing. For example, if one individual wants to share a video, that individual may elect to share the video on their tablet, smart phone, or a laptop. In contrast when interacting with a remote user over the internet, under the current state of art, the user sharing the information may not have control over the device on which the receiver receives the shared content.